


Love Like Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for CoFA. Alec knows he and Magnus need to put the argument to rest once and for all. Magnus, being Magnus, surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Fireworks

Alec rested his head against Magnus' shoulder, the events of the day starting to catch up with him. He ached all over, and wanted nothing more than to shower and crawl into bed with his boyfriend for a decent night's sleep. He still wasn't completely adjusted from the time zone difference, and it was wearing on him. "We can go home, if you like? I'm sure they can handle things here without us," Magnus murmured, his lips brushing Alec's forehead as he turned.

"I should stay," he began, though it was halfhearted at best.

"You're exhausted, Alec, you've not slept since Vienna. Everything's taken care of, Lilith is gone, Sebastian is dead. It's just clean-up, we can head home. Come on." Magnus stood, tugging Alec to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist. Making their way over to Luke and Jocelyn, who were sat with Simon, Magnus smiled at them. "We're taking off. Congratulations to both of you, I'm sorry your evening was ruined by this," he said to the couple, who waved him off.

"It's what we do," Luke replied wryly. "Thanks for coming tonight, we'll see you Saturday if not sooner." Magnus smiled.

"We'll be there with bows on," he promised, and Alec frowned.

"He'll have bows on. I'll pass on that, thanks," he corrected, earning a small grin from his boyfriend. "Tell Jace I'll be over to the Institute tomorrow," he added to Simon, who nodded.

"Sure thing." Catching Isabelle's eye across the room, Alec gestured to his sister to tell her they were leaving. She smiled tiredly, waving at them as they passed his mother, who merely nodded to them on their way out. Truly, Alec was amazed at how accepting she'd been about his relationship with Magnus. It couldn't have been easy for her, but… he was glad she seemed to be okay with it.

Turning out of the building, Alec shivered as they stepped into the cold night air, suddenly very aware of his torn and bloodied clothing clinging to his skin. "Cold?" Magnus asked, and he shrugged.

"A little." Blue sparks danced over the backs of Magnus' knuckles, and before Alec could blink there were two coats slung over Magnus' arm. One was clearly the warlock's, with its bright purple trim and military style silver buttons. The other, a simple charcoal peacoat, was Alec's, and he took it gratefully, sliding his arms into the sleeves and relishing in the warmth. Reaching out and lacing his fingers with Magnus', the two of them fell into stride as they walked, aiming to take a shortcut through the park towards Magnus' apartment. They fell into a comfortable silence, though Alec's mind was on the conversation they'd had earlier. He knew it wasn't resolved; there were clearly still a lot of issues around the subject. He didn't worry too much about growing old and grey while Magnus stayed young and beautiful – Shadowhunters rarely reached 'old and grey' status – but the thought of dying while Magnus lived, of the warlock eventually moving on and finding someone else, loving someone else… it hurt more than he cared to admit. Still, unless he found Camille and managed to pry the answer out of her, it was a situation that was becoming all-too likely.

"You okay? You've got that adorable scrunchy face you get when you think about something serious," Magnus said softly with a half-smile, his gold-green eyes glinting in the moonlight as he reached out a hand, gently smoothing the frown-lines on Alec's forehead.

"Yeah, I just… I found Camille, back there. Lilith had chained her up after she'd outlived her usefulness." Alec saw Magnus' brow furrow, and took a deep breath, telling his lover everything that had happened in the cellar. He even told him about Camille's offer, keeping a careful eye on the warlock's face. At the mention of Alec becoming immortal, Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening. "Do you… do you think she can do it? Make me immortal, I mean?" Alec asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. It was entirely possible that she was playing him just to get him to release her.

"I… I don't know. I've never heard of any ways, but… Camille has been around longer than I have. She might know something I don't." Magnus paused, biting his lip. "Would you do it? If she offered you the chance to be immortal, without becoming a vampire, would you take it?" he asked, his voice quiet and even.

"If it meant I could stay with you forever? Yes," Alec answered, not even pausing to think about it. He didn't need to; if there was a way he could stay by Magnus' side for the rest of eternity, he'd take it, no questions asked. Magnus seemed surprised at his answer, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"But what about your parents? And Izzy, and Jace? Would you be able to watch them die, watch their children die, their grandchildren?" he pointed out, not sounding accusing, merely curious. It was the reason he was glad he couldn't have kids; outliving his children would be unbearable.

"Yes," Alec breathed, his voice barely a whisper. The two of them had stopped walking now, standing in the moonlit park. There was no one around, the sounds of the city fading into the background. "It would hurt, by the Angel it would hurt. But I'd rather spend eternity with you than die with my family, knowing you'll live on for centuries. They'd understand." He met Magnus' eyes, smiling slightly at the dumbfounded look on the warlock's face. Did Magnus really not know how much he meant to him?

"I… I don't know what to say," Magnus murmured, clearly stunned. "Just that I hope to God and the Angel and whoever else is watching that Camille wasn't bluffing. I don't want to lose you, Alexander." The last sentence was said in a fierce whisper, his eyes locked directly on Alec's bright blue ones. Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I don't want you to lose me, either," he replied quietly, heart thudding in his chest. "And, while we're at it, I'm sorry for being a jealous ass." Magnus smirked at that, rolling his eyes.

"And _I'm_ sorry for not telling you more about my past," he retorted earnestly.

"No, I should have realized there were… others… before me. I mean, you're eight hundred years old, and you're beautiful. I can't be the only person you've ever dated in eight centuries," Alec pointed out wryly, regardless of how much it physically pained him to even _think_ about someone else touching Magnus, kissing him, loving him. Magnus actually blushed at his words, though it was barely noticeable under the fine layer of make-up and glitter he wore.

"No, but you're the only one to call me beautiful," he replied truthfully, earning a look of surprise. "I've heard everything; pretty, sexy, hot, gorgeous, cute. But you're the first to tell me I'm beautiful and mean it." Magnus took a step closer, so he and Alec were barely centimetres apart, their combined breaths forming a single cloud between them in the cold night air.

"You are _so_ beautiful," Alec insisted, marveling at how far he'd come in just a few short months. When he'd first met Magnus, he wasn't even willing to admit he was gay, let alone call another man beautiful and walk down the street holding hands with him. And it was all down to the warlock; he'd wormed his way into Alec's life without him hardly realizing, but damn him if he wasn't glad for it. He'd probably still think he was in love with Jace if not for Magnus. "And I might not be your first, or your last, but I just want you to know that I don't regret a second of this, and I'm happy to have been even just a single chapter in your life. You've loved before, and you'll love again when I'm gone, but you are it for me. You are the only person I will ever love, the only person I see myself spending the rest of my life with, and nothing will change that. Not even when I get mad at you and throw a bitch fit," he added with a small, wry smile. "I love you, Magnus Bane, and I will love you through this life and into the next, no matter what." Their foreheads pressed together, gazes locked, and Magnus raised a hand to cup Alec's cheek.

"Alec. My Alec. What I wouldn't give to keep you by my side for eternity," he murmured, then sighed. "I've had plenty of lovers over the years, male and female alike, and yes, I have fallen in love a fair few times. But… my love for them, even at its strongest, was like… lighting a match. My feelings for you, however…" he paused, giving Alec that grin that was reserved purely for the shadowhunter, the one that never failed to make him go weak at the knees. "Fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Alec repeated dumbly, eyes wide. Magnus nodded, his grin widening.

"Fireworks," he confirmed. "A thousand fireworks going off all at once, every time you look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I… It scares me, the depth of my feelings for you. It's just _so much more_ than I've ever felt, in my entire life. And I can't bear the thought of having it torn away from me, of having _you_ torn away from me. But I deal with it, hoping it doesn't happen for a long, long time. Because five, ten, fifty years of feeling fireworks is better than a lifetime without." And, well, what could Alec say to that? He stood, speechless, his mind racing to comprehend his lover's words. _Fireworks_. Eight hundred years of lighting matches, and it was him, plain old Alec Lightwood, shadowhunter, who made the Magnus Bane see fireworks. "I meant it when I said there wouldn't be a next time; yes, I'll take lovers – eternity is a long time for a man to go with just his hand – but no matter how many people I meet in my lifetime, how many I take to my bed, I will _never_ love anyone else the same way I love you. That's a promise."

Unable to think of anything to say that would compare to Magnus' words, Alec slid his arms inside Magnus' coat, gripping the back of the warlock's designer suit as he pulled him in for a furious kiss. Lips working passionately against each other, tongues twining, Alec didn't notice the blue sparks dancing at his lover's fingers. He startled when he heard a high pitched whizzing sound, followed by a series of loud bangs, and reluctantly broke the kiss, staring up just in time to see a cascade of blue and silver sparks light up the sky, followed by more purple and gold ones. Fireworks.

He let out a breathless laugh, feeling Magnus squeeze him around the waist. "This wouldn't happen to be your doing, would it?" he asked with a grin. Magnus smiled back, giving him that smile that Alec knew was an attempt at looking innocent, but only served in making him look more mischievous.

"It might be," he replied evasively, winking at the shadowhunter. Alec leant forward, catching Magnus' lips in a long, sweet kiss. The fireworks kept on coming, no doubt waking up half the city, but neither of them cared, too caught up in each other. Magnus made a mental note to call in all the contacts he could possibly think of to find Camille; if there was _any_ chance, however small, that she'd been telling the truth, he wanted to know. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but the thought of being able to keep Alec forever… it was the only thing he wanted in the world. "You, Alexander Lightwood, have ruined me for anyone else. My heart shall forever be in your hands, and the world shall weep," he muttered against Alec's lips, feeling a slight huff of laughter in reply as a particularly loud Catherine wheel streaked across the sky, sending shadows dancing across their faces.

Alec grinned into the kiss at his words, heart fluttering at the thought of having Magnus' heart in his hands. It would match his own heart, which was held in Magnus' glitter-encrusted fingers, and had been for longer than he'd realized.

"Y'know, I think I'm okay with that."


End file.
